


Growing Pains

by talxns



Series: Faustus Family Matters [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pseudo-Incest, Rimming, Shotacon, Underage Kissing, alois pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talxns/pseuds/talxns
Summary: Alois starts doubting his daddy's love for him on his birthday. Claude assures him in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Claude Faustus/Alois Trancy
Series: Faustus Family Matters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Another foray into Claude's dubious relationship with his adopted son Alois.  
> Pretend I posted this on November 5th.

It’s Alois’s birthday, and he should be happy. He should be playing with Luka and Claude, eating cake and opening presents.

He shouldn’t be sobbing to himself in the bathroom while his little brother tries to jiggle the locked door handle open.

“Alois! Open the door!” Luka calls, his little hand banging on the wood.

Alois just tucks himself further into the corner, a hand towel pressed against his mouth to keep in his hiccupping cries.

It’s ten, and Claude still hasn’t come home. He said he’d be here. He said he’d spend all evening with him. That even though he’d be older, he’d still be his baby boy.

Alois wasn’t so sure anymore. How could Claude love him now, when he’s getting older? It was obvious that he would leave them now that he doesn’t love Alois anymore. Now that he’s too old.

Alois sobbed into his towel again, tears leaking down his face uncontrollably. Everything was over. How was he going to provide for Luka if Claude left? He was completely useless. Without their daddy, they would have nothing again.

“It’s ok! Don’t cry!” Luka shouts through the door, trying to be comforting. 

Alois whimpers. How could he let his brother down like this? How could he leave him on the other side of the door, worried for him?

But what could he say? He couldn’t tell him that Daddy didn’t love him anymore. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to speak those damning words coherently through his sobs. And how would he explain? That Daddy won’t love him if he’s not a child? What would Luka glean from that?

Ice fills Alois’s heart at the tragedy of it all. How he was so stupid and naïve to have woken up that morning and kissed and touched Claude so freely without considering that he must now be expired and rotten in his eyes.

Thoughts of never getting those intimate moments again force another wrack of sobs from him, eyes shut tightly and pouring with tears.

Life was unfair and cruel and—

Alois didn’t hear the sound of a key sliding into the door’s handle, or the knob turning. It was only when the door shifted open did the movement attract his attention.

He looked up, face wet and hot from upset.

Daddy’s home.

“Alois,” he says softly, stepping forward and kneeling down.

Alois’s breath hitches, his crying and sobbing making him hiccup and whimper involuntarily. Claude’s home. He’s here. But. But...

“Baby?” he murmurs lower, a more worried tone, his large hand coming up to cup Alois’s cheek.

Alois chokes at that, shaking his head and pressing his mouth to the towel once more to sob. He can’t control himself, not when Claude is over him, calling him _baby_ , reminding him of everything that he can’t have anymore.

Luka squeezes his way through the doorway to finally see the commotion inside. A pang of white hot jealousy rushes through Alois at the sight of his brother, so young and small still. In a couple years, Luka will be the same age Alois was when they were taken in by their daddy; and soon the age daddy started letting him lay by his side as a lover. He feels himself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of Claude replacing him with his younger counterpart.

“Luka, out,” Claude says firmly, his eyes narrowing at the boy until he scampers back out of the bathroom.

Alois’s breathing slows a little, fear assuaged by Claude’s cold treatment of his brother. The next pang to rock Alois is of guilt for taking pleasure in something so cruel. With so many feelings inside, Alois forgets that Claude is still right in front of him.

“I’m sorry,” Claude says, thumb wiping at the never ending flow of tears on Alois’s cheek. “I’m sorry I’m so late.”

Alois can’t believe what he’s hearing, because it should be him apologizing that _he’s_ the one who’s _late_ , as far as Claude’s concerned.

Staring into Claude’s topaz eyes, Alois can’t find his voice. In his hazed mind, he hadn’t expected to ever see him again. Perhaps a little foolish in retrospect, Alois admits to himself, considering this is his house. Still, he hadn’t thought about what to say in the slightest.

“You... I’m...” he tries, but the tremble in his voice and the implications of his thoughts are too chaotic to be put into proper words. “Too old,” he finally chokes out, a fresh wave of tears spilling down his cheeks.

Claude’s eyes are wide for a moment before he tsks and hushes him softly, both his hands holding his face and thumbs wiping his wet cheeks. At that cue, and without thinking, Alois is already closing his eyes, tipping his head back, and parting his lips slightly in desperate anticipation for their usual greeting.

When it comes, Alois cries softly into his mouth, joyous at the affection he thought he’d never get to taste again. It’s deep and it’s slow, calming his stuttered breathing.

When they pull apart, Claude kisses and licks at the wetness on his cheeks. Alois can’t help but giggle shakily as Claude’s tongue drags up the side of his face.

“What have I told you about age?” Claude asks lowly, like he’s telling a secret, moving on to kiss at the boy’s ear.

Alois sniffles. “That it doesn’t matter,” he replies in a whisper, keeping their secret safe.

“That’s right,” Claude praises, still teasing his ear, and Alois’s hands tighten their grip on the hand towel reflexively.

Claude’s big hands slide up under the back of Alois’s shirt, feeling the smooth expanse of skin there. They wrap around his torso, thumbs nearly meeting on his sternum. Alois sighs as his ribs are groped and squeezed.

“You still want me?” Alois dares to ask, his voice small with lingering uncertainty and fear.

Claude groans softly. “I’ll always want you,” he says, his mouth pressing against Alois’s neck, right where he knows it makes Alois’s lower belly do flips.

“Have me, Daddy, please,” Alois closes his eyes and whispers like he’s making a wish, hands coming to rest on Claude’s chest as his neck is kissed.

“With pleasure,” he exhales near his ear, and Alois is loose and melting in his guardian’s arms. Claude’s growls are hungry, and Alois wants more than anything to be devoured.

Claude picks Alois up off the bathroom tile, and the boy wraps his legs around the man’s midsection as if on instinct. Claude’s large hand rests under his rump, squeezing at the supple flesh over his shorts in anticipation for their long awaited playtime to come.

But when he steps out of the bathroom, his youngest son is looking up at him with worried eyes.

“Is Alois okay?” the little boy asks, face twisted in a pout. He’s always been incredibly concerned with his brother’s happiness.

Alois turns his head from its favorite spot against Claude’s neck to regard his distressed brother.

“I’m fine, Luka,” he assures with a sniffle. “Umm, why don’t you go get ready for bed?”

“But!” Luka wails, “We haven’t eaten cake yet! And you haven’t opened presents!”

Alois bites his lip. “Well, you can have some cake while Daddy gives me his present,” he offers.

“No! We need to sing! And eat!” Luka cries, tears of his own forming in his big brown eyes as he looks up at him. Alois’s face softens at his brother’s ardent pleas, unable to say no to such a sad face. He notices that Claude is a little miffed at being delayed, and presses a gentle peck on his lips.

“After cake,” Alois whispers against his mouth, stealing one more tiny kiss before untangling his legs from the man’s middle. Claude lets him go, albeit a bit reluctantly, setting him down in front of Luka.

“Yay!” Luka squeals, wrapping his arms around Alois tightly and pressing his face against his chest. Alois smiles, returning the embrace and pressing a kiss to Luka’s hair. How could he ever resent his sweet baby brother?

“C’mon! Daddy and I will sing for you! And then we’ll eat! And presents!” Luka is beaming now, tears forgotten as he tugs on his brother’s hand and pulls him toward the kitchen. Alois lets himself be dragged along, smiling back at Claude as he follows behind them.

***

Alois claps and laughs when he’s sung to by the enthusiastic voice of his brother and the smooth, low toned voice of his daddy. He blows out all of his candles, wishing for more times like these, where Luka and Claude are together with him and happy. Everyone eats a slice of strawberry covered cheesecake, and Claude halfheartedly chastises Luka for swiping some strawberry goo off the top with his finger, though seems not to notice when Alois does it himself.

Luka drew him a beautiful birthday card using markers and colored pencils, the inside stuffed with blue flowers he pressed in one of Claude’s big books. There was an adorably crude drawing of the three of them, hearts all over the page.

Claude had gotten him many things, and Alois wonders where he hid all of the presents in the house for him not to have found even one of them. There were blouses, a sweater, heeled shoes, two hats, a pair of overalls, nail polishes, make-up palettes, a shiny gold necklace, and, most excitingly, his very first cell phone.

He nearly shrieks in excitement upon discovery of his gift, launching himself into Claude’s lap to shower him in grateful kisses. Luka takes it upon himself to gently open the box to peer in awe at the expensive device while Alois is thanking daddy.

It’s a little past eleven when Claude declares that it is time for bed. Luka whines about wanting to see the new phone’s bells and whistles, but it’s cut short by a big yawn. Alois snickers, ushering his little brother toward the bathroom so they can brush their teeth.

“Ah you gonna ‘tay up late wif Daddy?” Luka asks around his tooth brush, flecking little droplets of watery paste against the mirror.

“May’e,” Alois answers elusively, acting as if he isn’t becoming aroused just thinking about the filthy acts he intends to share with Claude in just a few short minutes. He’s sure Claude has been eagerly awaiting their tryst all during the birthday celebrations, too.

Alois spits out his mouthful in the sink and rinses with water, Luka following suit. “Can I stay up late when I’m old too?”

Alois prickles, reminded of his internal strife. “I’m not old,” he snaps defensively, pursing his lips together. Luka looks at him with wide eyes, surprised at his outburst. Alois feels another wave of guilt.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly, helping his brother off the stepping stool. He remembers when he had to use it to reach the sink faucet. Was it really that long ago?

He shakes his head, dispelling the thoughts. After all, Claude had returned, and was waiting for him right now. He shouldn’t be feeling insecure.

He makes sure Luka gets dressed in his pajamas, changing into his own too despite knowing they’ll be peeled off of him shortly. He’s pulling up Luka’s blankets over top of him when Claude comes in to say good night.

“G’night, happy birthday...,” Luka mumbles, rubbing his eye and struggling to stay awake long enough to send his wishes to his family. He’s fast asleep even before Claude scoops Alois up in his arms and carries him off to his own bedroom.

Claude shuts the door with his foot before laying Alois on his back atop the master bed, wasting no time in showering his face and neck in kisses. Alois purrs, keeping his fingers clutched in that raven hair and ensuring he stays close.

“I have another present for you,” Claude murmurs against his skin, pulling up his night shirt and kissing one of his pink nipples.

Alois moans, arching his back to press his chest closer to his Claude’s gracious lips. “Yes, I want it in me,” he breathes, rubbing his little foot against the hardness in the man’s pants.

He groans. “Not that, though I’ll certainly give it to you as well,” he promises as he teases Alois’s underwear’s waistband.

“Mm? What is it?” Alois wonders, hesitantly releasing his fingers from Claude’s hair when the man leans up and reaches under the bed. He pulls out a flat box tied with a red ribbon, and Alois’s interest is piqued.

“Open it,” Claude insists, sitting back and watching Alois closely.

Alois reaches forward, gently pulling the ribbon loose from the box and uncovering the lid to reveal its contents.

Inside is a sheer, pink lingerie gown and matching stockings and panties, adorned with little bows and lace. Alois squeals, holding up the delicate fabric and hugging it to his chest.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Alois drops the gown in favor of wrapping his arms around Claude’s neck and giving him a passionate kiss in appreciation. Surely he is the luckiest boy in the world to have such a thoughtful and giving daddy.

Claude returns the kiss, pulling apart slightly to speak huskily against the boy’s lips. “Why don’t you put them on now?”

Alois’s eyes light up, excited at the prospect. He nods, climbing off Claude and grabbing the box up in his arms before scrambling to the bathroom.

Thankfully Claude knows his size to a T and has cut all the tags away from the fabric. He pulls on the lacy panties first, turning around in the mirror to admire how his butt shows through the transparent sheer fabric. He especially loves how the panties feel rubbing against his already sensitive member. Next the stockings, and finally the delicate gown overtop his head and shoulders. The fabric is so sheer, all of his skin is practically visible from underneath—his belly button, his hip bones, his blushing nipples, everything is on display. He twirls around in front of the mirror again, extremely pleased with the elegant simplicity of his new lingerie. Daddy has excellent taste.

He opens the bathroom door slowly, letting Claude take in his new garments with all the attention they deserve. Claude is rapt, his arousal apparent as it stands at attention in his pants.

“Isn’t it pretty?” Alois purrs, slinking up to the bed and standing between Claude’s legs. He gives a little spin to show off the entirety of his outfit, giggling when Claude’s hands reach out and grab at his little bow covered hips.

“Gorgeous,” he agrees, eyes sliding up and down over his body in enthusiastic approval. Alois decides that this has been his favorite present so far tonight. Well, second favorite, after the phone, of course.

When Claude’s hands slide from his hips to his ass, Alois moans softly, pressing himself closer to the man’s chest and kissing at his jaw. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispers, squeaking when those large hands squeeze his butt cheeks over the soft fabric.

“Anything for you,” Claude murmurs, nosing against the blond’s ear and sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Alois shivers, closing his eyes and turning his head so Claude can suck on his neck as well. His hands find the hardness in front of him, fondling it overtop of Claude’s pants and squeezing it lightly.

“Can I have _this_ present now?” Alois asks coyly, fingers already unfastening the button and zipper.

Claude hums his assent against his neck, hands leaving Alois’s ass to help him remove his pants and pull his cock out of his boxer briefs. He leans back, pressing a kiss to Alois’s lips before the boy starts lowing himself to kneel on the floor. Claude takes a moment to reach over and grab a pillow to put under Alois’s knees.

Properly cushioned on the floor, Alois scooches closer to Claude’s crotch, taking his cock in both hands and leaning forward to kiss on the tip. Claude is hard from seeing Alois in lingerie, thickening as his son presses little sucking kisses to the underside of the head.

He opens his mouth, sliding the tip inside and closing his lips around it before sucking softly. Claude exhales, his hand cupping Alois’s face and thumb stroking his cheek in encouragement. Alois stuffs a little more inside and opens his eyes, looking up at Claude with his mouth full of his cock, a view he knows his daddy likes.

As expected, Claude groans softly at the sight beneath him, fingers sinking into Alois’s hair and gripping it gently. “You’re so beautiful with your lips stretched around my cock,” he breathes, watching as Alois starts bobbing his head back and forth slowly.

The boy hums softly at the compliment, his tongue pushing against the underside of the shaft in mouth and his small hands caressing the rest. Alois likes kissing and sucking Claude’s cock; it makes him feel like he’s more of an active participant in his pleasure. Claude always praises him for how quickly he learns, and how much he can fit in his little mouth. He does his best to relax, sinking Claude’s cock a little further past his wet lips.

“That’s it,” Claude sighs, closing his eyes and leaning his head back in bliss. “Fuck, Daddy loves your throat.”

Alois preens himself on his performance, concentrating hard on breathing through his nose despite the tears forming in his eyes. When Claude’s hips shift slightly, pushing a bit further, Alois’s throat convulses, making him to gag. Claude groans at the constriction before Alois pulls away.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Alois pants, slurping up the thick saliva connecting the cock to his lips. He’s been trying to improve on his ability to keep it within his throat, but it’s difficult with his daddy’s size.

“You’re improving,” Claude praises, petting Alois’s hair. It’s true—when the boy first began fellating his father, he’d simply suck on the head, unable to fit anymore into his mouth. Now he’s able to suck down a good portion before needing to come back up.

Alois smiles, basking in his daddy’s praise. He’s about to dig his tongue into the little slit of Claude’s cock to taste more of him when he feels big hands slide under his arms and lift him up.

“Daddy,” he whines as he’s placed on his back atop the bed. “I wasn’t done…” He was hoping to try throating him a little longer.

Instead, Claude leans over him, gently pulling up his lingerie to kiss and suck on one of his nipples again. Alois promptly shuts up, intensely enjoying the wet attention on his chest. Claude’s tongue laves against the bud, pulling it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth.

Alois sighs, eyes fluttering closed as Claude’s mouth moves to his other nipple and gives it the same treatment. It feels wonderful, like everything Claude’s mouth does to him.

Soon Claude’s moving lower, spreading his legs to stuff his nose and mouth over his panties and inhale deeply. A dark blush reddens Alois’s cheeks and he squeezes his knees against either side of the man’s head.

“Daddy!” he admonishes, embarrassed. Sometimes he did things Alois never understands.

His legs relax when he feels Claude start mouthing at his cock through the delicate fabric of his underwear, whimpering when his tongue presses a hot trail that seeps saliva through the sheer material.

Claude sucks on the tip of his little cock through the fabric and Alois moans, pressing his hips harder to his mouth wantonly. He reaches for Claude’s hand, bringing it to his mouth and sliding a finger past his lips, mimicking the proper sucking he desires.

Claude grants his wish, pulling his panties aside and putting his small cock in his mouth.

“Nngh, Daddy,” Alois mewls, rolling his hips up against his face and sucking Claude’s finger in rhythm with the nursing on his cock. The wet heat is extraordinary and all encompassing, warming his whole body and making his lower belly feel like it’s twisting.

Soon he’s unable to concentrate on the digit in his mouth, letting it slide from his lips as his mouth opens slack. He pushes his pelvis up by the balls of his feet when he feels Claude’s dry hand slip from where it was caressing his hip to his underside, groping at his butt over his underwear.

Claude ventures lower, dragging his tongue against his puckered hole. Alois groans, eager to further their intercourse. “Lube, Daddy,” he pants, gasping and wriggling his hips as he feels Claude suck on his rim.

Claude ignores him, grasping him by his hips for better leverage and continuing to plunge his tongue into his hole. One of his hands comes down to jerk himself, seemingly devoted to eating him out.

“Please, Daddy,” Alois groans, toes curling. As much as he enjoys the feeling, he won’t be able to take much more of this, and he desperately wants to feel all of daddy inside of him tonight.

This time Claude complies, panting as he detaches himself from his dripping meal. He wipes his wet face against Alois’s thigh before leaning over to the bedside table to find their bottle of lube. Alois catches his breath while he waits, doing his best to push his panties down his hips to his knees while keeping his back on the bed.

When Claude returns with the lube, he properly removes the rolled undies from Alois’s legs and settles between them once more. He drips some of the slick substance onto his fingers and begins massaging them against the ring of muscle.

Alois takes Claude’s hand again, interlocking their fingers and squeezing softly when he feels the first digit breach. It doesn’t hurt, not after Claude’s tonging, but it’s always a sort of foreign feeling.

“Good boy,” Claude soothes, rubbing his finger against the inside of his rim to relax the muscle. His finger slowly pushes in farther, acclimating him to the stretch. When his second finger squeezes in next to the first, he leans low to kiss and suck on Alois’s neck to distract him from the tight feeling.

Alois bites his lip, moaning as Claude’s fingers slowly stretch him out and his mouth sucks on a sensitive spot below his ear. He wishes it didn’t take so long to prepare him, but he knows how Claude likes how snug he feels inside him, so he thinks it makes the process worth it. Not to mention…

“Oh!” Alois gasps, feeling Claude’s fingers turn and start rubbing directly against his prostate. His cock twitches at the contact, dripping a small amount of pre-cum onto his abdomen. He takes a deep breath, steadying himself so he’s not spent too early in their activities. Claude’s fingers leave his prostate, returning to their scissoring motions in order to begin introducing his third finger.

“Doing alright?” Claude asks lowly, pressing kisses to his jaw and leaning up to assess his son’s face.

“Yes,” Alois nods, “Put more in,” he encourages, pulling one of his knees up farther toward his chest to facilitate his father’s ministrations.

Claude presses a kiss to his lips as he squeezes his ring finger in, sinking them deep inside until his knuckles are pressed against his puffy rim. Alois moans into his mouth, untangling his fingers from Claude’s hand to wrap them around his neck and hold him close while he’s opened.

“You’re such a good boy,” Claude says against his lips, pushing his fingers in and out slowly, “So good for your Daddy.”

Alois closes his eyes and tightens his fingers in Claude’s hair. “I want it,” he groans, eager to please and make his daddy happy.

“Not yet,” Claude chides softly, kissing Alois’s sweaty temple. He pulls his three fingers out, dripping some more lube onto his hand before sinking them back inside smoothly. Alois sighs, the lack of friction making it easier to take the thick intrusions.

When Claude’s fourth finger finally squeezes its way into the child’s hole, Alois is on the verge of tears. “Please, Daddy, please,” he whimpers, rocking his hips back and forth against Claude’s knuckles.

“You want to be fucked that badly?” Claude asks huskily, fucking his fingers in and out faster. His own excitement is becoming apparent in his guttural tone.

“Yes!” Alois cries, head thrown back against the mattress.

Claude pulls his fingers out, shifting his hips against Alois’s and pouring lube onto his cock. He pumps it a few times, coating it in slickness.

Alois wraps his legs around Claude’s waist, whimpering in anticipation when he feels his cockhead rub against his tender hole.

“Deep breath,” Claude murmurs, and Alois inhales slowly, closing his eyes as he feels the tip of his father’s cock press against the tight ring of muscle.

“Nngh,” Alois groans softly as his hole is stretched wide to accommodate Claude’s fat cockhead. He lets out a shaky exhale as the tip is sucked inside, and Claude mirrors his breath. 

Alois opens his eyes, watching Claude’s face as he slides his shaft in a bit deeper. Sweat drips down Claude’s nose, his glasses sliding down the bridge. He removes them before they can fall on Alois below, tossing them towards the foot of the bed. He looks younger this way, Alois thinks, eyebrows pulled together and eyes shut in self-control. He idly wonders if Claude always wore them, even when he was Alois’s age.

His thoughts are put on hold, however, when Claude’s cock nudges against his prostate and excites his arousal again. He clenches his muscles by accident, Claude cursing at the sudden tightness.

“Easy, baby,” he hisses, his large hands stroking up and down Alois’s sides from his hips to his thighs in an attempt to relax him.

“It’s so big, Daddy,” Alois whines, fingers grabbing handfuls of the sheets beneath him.

“I know,” Claude soothes, one of his hands coming to Alois’s swollen rim to massage and coax it to loosen. “You can take it.”

He can and he does— the large cock working its way inside of him finally bottoming out after several careful pushes and deep breaths. They sit still for a little while, letting Alois’s body adjust to the intrusion. Claude strokes his small cock languidly, eyes glued to his distended hole clutching the base of his own dick.

“Beautiful,” Claude whispers, pulling his hips back and watching as Alois’s rim pulls with it, unwilling to let him go.

“Ugh, Daddy,” Alois groans, face hot as he’s gawked at.

Claude drips more lube onto their point of connection, easing his way out a couple inches and pushing back in.

“God, you’re so _tight_ ,” he groans, thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

Alois moans, stuffing his own fingers into his mouth and sucking on them to keep from keening too loudly when Claude’s cockhead grinds against his prostate. He can’t be too loud, lest he wake Luka and ruin their alone time. Claude would _not_ be happy, especially after spending so much time splitting him open. Alois wouldn’t be too pleased either, considering he’d been looking forward to this all night.

“Suck in your stomach,” Claude commands, gripping at his hips with force.

Alois does as he’s told, hollowing out his stomach and leaning up on his elbow to observe Claude’s bulge as it becomes visible under his thin lingerie.

“Fuck,” Claude growls, eyes wild as he watches himself move from within his son. He angles those petite hips in such a way that his tip pushes firmly against the boy’s inner walls. His hand moves from Alois’s hip to the bulge, feeling it through the fabric and skin.

Unable to squeeze his diaphragm any longer, Alois falls back against the bed, panting around his dripping fingers. Claude continues thrusting into him, filling him impossibly deep and constantly nudging against his sweet spot inside.

“Ah, mm, mm,” Alois mewls with every thrust, yelping when Claude grabs at his cock and starts fondling him again.

“Do you want to be on top, birthday boy?” Claude pants, slowing his thrusts and sinking himself deeply inside.

“Mm! Mhmm,” Alois murmurs deliriously, easily coerced into doing anything Claude offers when he’s fucking him so well.

Claude shifts on the bed, sliding his arms under Alois’s back and lifting him up off the mattress to his chest. Alois moans as gravity pulls him impossibly farther down on Claude’s cock before their positions are flipped, Claude lying down on his back against the pillows and Alois straddling his hips on top of him.

He rests on his chest, arms tucked up under him and cheek pressed to one of Claude’s pectoral muscles. Claude’s hands slide to his butt, kneading the flesh and spreading his cheeks apart before thrusting up into him slowly.

This position feels nice— being pressed up against Claude’s chest and being able to listen to his rapidly beating heart. His petite cock is squished between them, rubbing against Claude’s abdomen with every rock of their hips.

Slowly Claude stops thrusting, resting his legs down on the bed and stroking Alois’s thighs. When there’s no movement for a minute, Alois raises his cheek from it’s fleshy pillow to see if maybe he fell asleep.

He didn’t. He’s looking right at him.

“Daddy,” Alois whines softly, giving his hips a frustrated little wiggle. “Why’d you stop?”

“You can ride me—like a big boy,” Claude answers, hands caressing over his sock clad thighs.

“Don’t say that,” Alois prickles again, frowning and sitting up slightly. His insecurity rises to the surface yet again. “I don’t want to be a big boy.”

Claude huffs a laugh, the side of his mouth tugging up.

Alois pouts. “Don’t laugh, Daddy.”

“Look, Alois, _baby_ ,” Claude croons, his dominating demeaner fading. He takes Alois’s hand in his and spreads his fingers out, pressing their palms together to display the discrepancy of their size. “You’re still little.”

Alois looks at their hands, his own dwarfing his daddy’s in size. He sighs softly, curling his fingers between Claude’s and squeezing the large hand. “And when I get even bigger?” He whispers, eyes still on their connected hands.

“I’ll love you still, just the same,” Claude murmurs, twisting their hands and bringing them to his mouth to press a few kisses against Alois’s knuckles.

“Do you promise?” Alois says, his eyes finally looking to Claude’s for sincerity.

Claude pulls Alois down by his hand so he leans closer to his face, nose to nose. “I promise.” He presses a gentle kiss to the boy’s lips, and Alois feels more assured than ever.

He unlatches his hand from Claude’s to wrap his arms around his shoulders to give him a hug. “I love you too, Daddy, always,” he whispers, squeezing the man tightly and never wanting to let go.

Claude grunts. “Tight, baby.” His hands find Alois’s back and stroke down it, caressing him but urging him to ease up.

“Oh! Sorry,” Alois releases Claude and relaxes his muscles, smiling sheepishly. Claude gives him a gentle smile in return, and Alois feels like his heart is swelling.

Confidence returned, Alois sits up on Claude’s lap, sighing as he feels the erection inside of him suck deeper into his clutch. He braces both of his hands on Claude’s abdomen, rocking his hips back and forth . The movement feels nice, and if Claude’s soft sigh is anything to go by, it feels pretty nice for him too.

Alois smirks, grinding his hips down harder to hear Claude groan.

“You like that, Daddy?” Alois purrs, moving his hips in circular motions and moaning when he finds an angle that brushes against his prostate.

“Yes,” Claude hisses, grabbing handfuls of Alois’s thighs and clawing at the thin fabric that stretches across them. His teeth grit behind his lips. “Bounce on it.”

Alois raises himself a little by his knees and sinks back down, repeating the process until both him and Claude are panting once again. The bobbing motion is great, but Alois can’t help but feel as though it would be better with deeper strokes, like how Claude usually fucks him. He pauses his bouncing for a moment to plant his feet on the mattress, straightening his knees slightly so that all but Claude’s tip can slide out of him before he plants his ass firmly against the base in a quick motion.

The depth is just what they needed. Alois can feel Claude’s cock throb like a pulse inside of him, mixed juices squelching out of his hole with every downward thrust. He closes his eyes, face pinched in concentration as he continues the hard and fast rhythm.

“Daddy!” he cries, feeling his climax nearing with every pound against his sensitive little prostate. His legs feel weak, trembling like a fawns from his exertion. He doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up.

Feeling his fatigue and nearing orgasm himself, Claude grips his hips roughly, pistoning his cock up into him at a frantic pace. Alois arches his back, spurting his seed across Claude’s stomach as his prostate is drilled into mercilessly.

He cries openly, his sleeping brother down the hall slipping his mind. All that matters now is Claude cursing loudly as he pumps load after load of cum into his guts. It warms him from the inside out, Claude pushing him hard against his hips and keeping himself deep inside while he spends.

Alois slumps down against Claude’s chest, not caring that his own cum is most likely staining his new lingerie. Claude growls lowly, wrapping his arms around his son’s back securely and shoving his nose into his sweaty blond hair. He takes deep breathes as his orgasm subsides, pushing a few more weak thrusts into the tight heat to give the child every drop.

Minutes pass, Alois dozing off on Claude’s chest as they come down from their high. He vaguely feels Claude pulling himself free from his tight sleeve, seed dribbling out of his hole and down his taint before Claude is wiping it up with a towel.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Claude whispers, pressing a tired kiss to the crown of his head.

Alois smiles sleepily. It sure was.


End file.
